


Unknown Number

by bluehairedbaby (orphan_account)



Series: My Larry One-Shots & Drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Stalking, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bluehairedbaby
Summary: It starts off harmlessly. Harry thinks nothing of it. But when the messages he receives slowly become more threatening as time passes, he doesn't know if he can tell anyone. Not even Louis.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: My Larry One-Shots & Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981261
Kudos: 26





	Unknown Number

It started off harmlessly. Harry thought nothing of it, just another fan who'd found his number somehow. All he had to do was ignore them, and he'd be fine. Looking back, he wished he could have had a little more foresight.

The first message came the day after they'd kicked off their Up All Night tour, bigger and better than they'd imagined. Harry had been so excited that day, it barely crossed his mind to be concerned about the random message he got in the middle of rehearsal.

**From Unknown Number: hello, how is your day?**

He'd frowned slightly, then just turned off his phone, shoving it into his pocket and resuming rehearsal. By the end of the day, when he was wrapped in Louis' arms, he'd forgotten all about it.

The next time the number had messaged him, he had to admit, it got a little creepy. He'd just woken up, blinking the sleep from his eyes. Louis stirred slightly beside him, but didn't wake up. He smiled at Louis, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek. Sitting up in bed, he leant over, grabbing his phone to check his email. He'd wanted to see if their managers had sent them any updates on the show that night, or if Niall had sent him a funny video.

The first thing he saw, however, were five new messages from an unknown number.

**From Unknown Number: ?**

**From Unknown Number: hello?**

**From Unknown Number: i'm a huge fan, i love your singing**

**From Unknown Number: plus you're very beautiful**

**From Unknown Number: please stop ignoring me**

Harry shook his head, sighing. He had no doubt in his mind that it was a fan girl, probably one who brought signs like "harry show us your abs!!!" or "can i have ur number harry?" They were annoying. He didn't even know how he felt about his own body. It was weird to be a teenager and have a bunch of insecurities but still having people say online that they wanted to sleep with you or be your girlfriend. He remembered this every time he looked in the mirror, seeing a pimple or a blemish, like he had to be perfect for them. Like he owed it to them to look perfect for them. However, they were easily ignored. He knew that at the end of the day, no matter how much it bothered him that they talked about him and the way he looked, Louis was in his arms, not them.

So, he just ignored the random texts, moving on to check his email. Afterwards, he woke Louis up, and they shared a kiss and breakfast. Things couldn't be going better for them. They were really happy, despite management trying to keep them apart, because they knew that they weren't about to give up. And yeah, he'd rather have Louis take him on a date rather than Eleanor, but he could get over it. He kept telling himself it would be worth it in the end.

Besides, Louis' birthday was coming up, and Harry wanted to get him something special. They'd celebrated their first anniversary a couple of months before, which was nice. Louis bought a bottle of champagne, Harry bought roses, together they made dinner, and they finally slept together. It was very romantic. Harry had wanted to wait until he knew he was ready, and Louis respected that. And yeah, it was mind blowing when they finally did it, but Harry was glad they'd waited- it somehow made it more worthwhile.

He figured he should get something special. Anybody could get Louis a game or a book, but Harry wanted to do something special for his boyfriend. He thought long and hard about it, before deciding on the perfect gift.

They were back in London, which gave Harry lots of space to set up Louis' present in their flat. After spending the whole day making sure everything was ready, he got dressed up, wanting everything to be perfect.

He heard the key slide into the lock, and he sat up, staring at the door. Louis walked into their flat, eyes widened. "Wow," He said, taking in the room. Harry set up their table all fancy, with candles and everything. In the center of the table lay two plates of roast, potatoes and carrots, specially prepared by Harry. "Harry, this looks amazing."

Harry smiled, standing up and walking over to his boyfriend. "Happy Birthday, love." He said. Louis grinned back, leaning in to kiss Harry, placing a hand at the back of his neck.

"Why don't we eat?" Harry suggested. "Don't want the food to get cold."

Louis nodded, and Harry led him to the table with his hand. They sat down and ate. Louis savored every bite, complementing Harry the whole time, making him blush. When they were finished, Harry cleared his throat, pulling a paper out from under his chair. "I couldn't think of what to get you, so I just decided to try and write from the heart," he explained, holding the paper up to his face so he could read what he'd written.

"Louis," he started, glancing over at him. Louis nodded for him to keep going, eagerly listening. "Louis," Harry repeated. "It's your twentieth birthday. I've had the absolute pleasure of knowing and getting to love you for the past year, and I can't wait to be able to love you for forever."

Louis smiled, blushing. "I love you so, so much. You are the best part of my life, and I'm reminded of that every morning, when I wake up next to you." Harry said. "You are funny, smart, and kind, and you light up the room whenever you walk in. I'm so lucky to be your boyfriend. You've changed my life for the better, and I'm so happy to be going on this crazy adventure with you."

Louis smiled as Harry finished, "Love, Harry." He pulled his chair closer to Harry's. "Thank you, Haz. This has been an amazing birthday." He said as he leaned in to kiss Harry.

Louis played with Harry's collar. "What do you say we get this off?" He said slyly, and it was Harry's turn to blush. He nodded, as he kissed Louis deeply, before Louis reached his hands under Harry's arse, picking him up and carrying him off to their bedroom.

That marked the last day Harry was completely honest with Louis.

Soon after they went back on tour, he started to receive more threatening messages from the unknown number. He kept ignoring them, until one in particular caught his eye.

**From Unknown Number: i know you're a faggot for Louis.**

Harry felt his blood run cold. Heart racing, he scrambled to think of what to do. All of a sudden, the number sent him a picture. Harry clicked on it, scared of what he might see. And he was right to be scared.

The picture was very clearly of Harry and Louis. And not just any picture, no, it was of them kissing. And not photoshop. Harry recognized the background as where they spent a date once, a tiny hole-in-the-wall restaurant.

As if it couldn't get worse, the number sent a video of them next, very clearly snogging on the balcony of their flat. Harry felt his heat drop. He didn't know what to do. Louis was in the hotel bathroom, taking a shower, but Harry didn't want to just interrupt him like that.

**From Unknown Number: if you don't respond, these will go on twitter faster than you can blink.**

Harry felt deathly cold as he typed out a response as quickly could with his shaky fingers. He bit his lip after he sent it, waiting for a response.

**From Harry: don't please. what do you want**

**From Unknown Number: you.**

Harry tried to keep his breathing steady as he responded.

**From Harry: what do you mean**

He dropped his phone into his lap, but it wasn't long before he had a response.

**From Unknown Number: you're very naughty. i've seen article after article of you sleeping with countless different people, you little slut.**

**From Unknown Number: send a shirtless pic ;)**

**From Harry: i can't.**

**From Unknown Number: why not?**

**From Harry: i have a boyfriend**

**From Unknown Number: if you don't send it, that video will go on the internet, and nothing is ever deleted off of the internet.**

Harry wanted to cry. He'd never been threatened like this before, or put in a position where he had to choose between staying true to Louis or saving himself and Louis. He was shaking all over.

**From Unknown Number: you have five minutes.**

Harry sighed, tears pricking the back of his eyes. He fought to keep them back as he scrolled through his camera, finding a picture, intended for Louis, to send to the number. He sent it with a click, a lump in his throat catching as he did so. A few minutes later, the number responded with a picture of his erection and another message.

**From Unknown Number: good boy ;) don't block this number, or that video will be up on the internet.**

Harry sighed in frustration. He wanted to cry out, or scream, but he knew he couldn't. He was furious, and terrified. Now, he finally understood the meaning behind "between a rock and a hard place." If he didn't send that picture, #larry would be trending worldwide and he would be out of a job, along with Louis. On the other hand, now that he had, he couldn't tell Louis. He already felt so disgusted with himself, he couldn't imagine what Louis would fell like if he told him. 

"Hey, baby," Louis smirked as he walked back into the room, wearing only his boxers, clinging to his wet skin and showing off the curve of his arse. He frowned upon seeing Harry "Are you ok?" He asked. "You're looking a little pale." 

Harry could only smile in response. "I'm alright," he lied. "Feeling a little tired, that's all."

Louis nodded. He sat down beside Harry, fingers tracing over his shoulder. He leaned down, kissing the spot just under the left side of Harry's jaw. Harry tried his hardest to enjoy the feeling, but he just couldn't help but feel so guilty and undeserving of this.

"Can we just cuddle?" He asked, squirming away from Louis. The blue eyed boy looked slightly hurt, as he had every right to, but nodded. "Yeah," he said. "We can do that." Harry smiled weakly, setting his phone down and getting up to use the bathroom. He closed the door behind him, locking it. He turned to face himself in the mirror. 

He felt like crying. He was so exhausted from that encounter, and he wished that the number would just stop messaging him. 

He pulled himself together before he went back out with a smile on his face, turning out the lights and crawling into bed with Louis. He heard Louis sigh in content right behind his ear, his chest pressed up against Harry's back. Soon enough, Louis was snoring softly, leaving Harry to wallow in his own thoughts. He was grateful when sleep finally overtook him. 

Weeks passed, and Harry was getting daily demands from the unknown number, demanding pictures of him shirtless. Harry always made sure his face wasn't in the picture, so he would at least have some grounds on which to deny the pictures if they were ever leaked. 

Eventually, the person started to make heftier demands. 

**From Unknown Number: naked ass pic. now.**

**From Harry: i'm doing a sound check**

**From Unknown Rehearsal: find a way.**

Harry sighed, turning his phone off and shoving it into his pocket. He quickly excused himself to the bathroom amidst weird looks from his bandmates. He made his way through the backstage halls, before he made it to the bathroom. The mirror looked like it hadn't been washed in years, but Harry didn't have any reservations about that at the moment. 

He propped his phone up on the counter, setting it so he could get a picture if he turned around. Sighing in embarrassment, he pulled his pants down slightly, snapping a picture and quickly pulling his pants back up before anyone walked in and saw what he was doing. There was no logical reason he could use to explain what he was doing without telling the truth.

He sent the photo, getting a response almost instantly. 

**From Unknown Number: naughty baby... fucking sexy**

**From Unknown Number: i can't wait to fuck you**

Harry felt chills run down his spine. This man seriously thought that they would fuck in real life. Like, he wanted to have sex with Harry. He shuddered at the thought, turning his phone off and shoving it into his pocket as quickly as he could.

Walking back to the stage, the words played over and over in his mind, in a deep, sinister voice that Harry imagined this man would speak in. _I can't wait to fuck you._

"Haz?" Louis asked when he resumed his place in front of his mic. "You're not looking so well. Maybe you should sit down."

Harry shook his head. "No, I'll be fine, I'm just tired." He insisted. Louis frowned. "That's the second time you've said that," he said, coming over to feel Harry's forehead, checking for a temperature. "Maybe you should rest instead of coming to the concert tonight." He suggested.

"No." Harry said firmly, taking Louis aback. "I'll be fine, I'm not going to miss our performance."

"Ok, calm down." Louis said, raising his hands defensively. "Don't freak out."

"I'm not freaking out! For God's sake, leave me alone," Harry cried, letting all his pent up feelings spill out in that one sentence. He knew he was tired, and honestly, it would probably do him well to sleep for once, but he just had all this rage inside of him, and unfortunately, Louis was there to take it out on. He regretted it as soon as he said it, but Louis was already leaving to do some thinking backstage. 

The show went off without a hitch, minus the part where neither Harry nor Louis looked at each other the whole night. After Harry's little outburst earlier, they couldn't bring it to themselves to face each other. Harry cursed himself for lashing out at Louis, when clearly, Harry was the only one to blame for this whole situation. Eventually, he and Louis locked eyes during Moments, and Harry tried to show how sorry he was with just one look. Either it worked, or Louis just decided to forget about it, because they still ended up in the same bed that night, arms wrapped around each other. 

For the next couple of months, it went on like that. They celebrated Harry's birthday, with Louis writing his own birthday letter for Harry, which was read over a fancy dinner. They'd decided that would become their new tradition for birthdays. And, almost as if by luck or a miracle, Harry's birthday was the only peaceful day he had since the unknown number started messaging him. He and Louis slept together for the first time since New Year's, which was long overdue in their case, and for once, Harry didn't feel guilty. 

In April, they finally started touring again after a short break, this time, headed for Australia. Harry was excited. He'd never been, as well as Louis. The whole plane ride over, Harry slept, leaning his head on Louis' shoulder. He could almost let himself believe that he was a normal eighteen year old. 

But, not all good things last, as Harry found out when he got bombarded with messages from the man while they were in Australia. More than just the usual demands, though. The man sent pictures of himself shirtless, fully naked. And he started describing in detail all of things he wanted to do to Harry, stuff that made his skin crawl and haunted his nightmares. 

Finally, May arrived, and they were in the U.S. at last. It felt like their whole tour had led up to this. Unfortunately for Harry, another thing was being led up to, and it finally happened the night after they performed at the Beacon Theatre in New York City.

He and Louis were lying in bed, flipping through the channels for something to watch. None of the American reality shows or dramas seemed to appeal to them, prompting Harry to offer to get something from the vending machine down the hall for both of them. Louis smiled at the suggestion, asking for a Coke.

Harry smiled as he bustled down the hallway in his shorts and T-shirt, pulling out his wallet for a couple dollar bills. He did his best to punch the numbers in as quickly as he could, not wanting to keep Louis waiting. When he finally managed to get the drinks after his money was returned twice, he walked back to the room, holding the cold cans in both hands, trembling at the chill.

"I'm back!" He announced, closing the door behind him. He saw Louis hunched over on the edge of their bed. "What the hell is this?" He asked, and suddenly, Harry realized what Louis was looking at. His phone. Shit. 

"Harry, what the fuck is this?" Louis asked, his voice raising in pitch. Harry hesitated, his blood running cold and his heart racing. "Your phone was blowing up, and I'll say, it was a shock to see you receive these texts, but then I scrolled up." He explained. "And you've sent them, too." He threw the phone onto the bed, marching right up to Harry's face. Harry cowered back in fear. He'd never been the one Louis' anger was directed towards. "Why the fuck are you sending nudes to someone else?" Louis seethed. "Who are you sending them to?"

Harry didn't answer, paralyzed with fear. Louis cried out, rubbing his eyes and leaning up against the wall. "How long have you been cheating on me?" He cried, "Did it mean nothing? Everything you said in your letter, did you even tell the truth?" 

Harry fell to the floor, curling up. He felt like shit. Now Louis knew, and he thought Harry was disgusting, just like Harry predicted he would. Louis opened the door suddenly, leaving Harry alone once he slammed it behind him. Harry let out a strangled sob, shaking from head to toe. 

He somehow managed to pick himself up and crawl under the comforter of the bed, huge sobs racking throughout his entire body. His lungs felt like they were on fire, and his chest ached with pain. He knew it wasn't a pretty sight, what with snot dripping from his nose, his eyes red and puffy, tears falling onto the pillowcase beneath him. He didn't care. He deserved to feel like this. He'd broken Louis' heart, the one thing he promised he'd never do. He fell asleep crying, not even bothering to turn the lights off. 

Louis didn't come back that night. Harry saw him next at breakfast in the hotel lobby, sitting next to the rest of the boys. Niall turned around, catching sight of him and glaring daggers. Harry felt a stab of betrayal in his chest as he turned quickly, finding a place to eat by himself and not be bothered. 

They spent the whole day like that- opposite ends of the room, not speaking a word to the other. The difference was that Louis actually had people to talk to, he'd told the boys first. And now they were all turned against Harry. They gave him the cold shoulder all throughout sound check, and at their concert, he sat on the couch most of the time during the Q&A portion, keeping to himself while the others interacted amongst themselves.It was at the hotel that somebody finally talked to him. And it was Zayn, coming to pass a message on from Louis. 

"Louis says you should know that he's sleeping in my room tonight." He told Harry, barely looking him in the eye while delivering his message.

"Wait," Harry called after Zayn and Louis. Zayn looked back at Harry, clearly not interested in what he had to say. Louis didn't even budge, and that stung the most. "What?" Zayn asked.

"Can I please just talk to Louis?" He asked Zayn, who rolled his eyes. 

"It's your own business if you want to cheat, Harry," Zayn said. 

"I didn't cheat!" Harry cried, eyes brimming with tears. Louis turned around to face Harry. "I don't want to hear it, Harry," he spat. "Whatever half-assed bullshit excuse you have, I know what I saw."

Harry stopped in his tracks, too stunned to react or do anything at all. Louis and Zayn were already far away, and there he was, crying in the middle of a hotel hallway. 

He dragged himself up to his room, pulling out his phone, messaging quickly.

**From Harry: can we talk please**

**From Liam: not now.**

He sighed, crying out. 

**From Harry: i need to talk to someone please**

**From Niall: no.**

Harry slumped against the floor. Tears streamed down his face as he sobbed. He would've thought he didn't have any energy left to cry, but evidently, he was wrong. 

The messages only got worse from there. 

**From Unknown Number: i saw you at your concert today. you look even sexier in person.**

**From Unknown Number: did you break things off with louis? finally, you can be mine ;)**

**From Unknown Number: just imagine me pounding into you slowly at first but pick up pace soon, you moaning like a slut** **  
**

**From Unknown Number: so hot** **  
**

He shoved the phone in his pocket. They were walking back to the hotel, Harry dragging his feet behind the rest of them. It was dark, after their concert, so no fans were in sight. He could barely hear the other four, but he knew they were planning on going out to eat, which he wouldn't be invited to. He wouldn't want to go anyways. He hadn't eaten properly in days, not since Louis found out. 

He felt numb, and he knew he deserved to feel like this. He broke the heart of his first love, this was his punishment. Nothing goes unpunished, after all.

His shoes scuffed against the concrete sidewalk as he kicked a pebble out of his way. A single tear trickled its way down his cheek, resting on the end of his nose. He dared it to fall off. He wanted it to. It didn't. In frustration, he wiped the tear away with the cuff of his sweatshirt. 

Suddenly, he felt a large, meaty hand over his mouth, and well as an arm pinning his hands to his sides. Before he could process what was happening to him, he was pulled into the alley and shoved down roughly behind a dumpster. "Finally," he heard a husky voice chuckle, "I've been waiting for months and months and you're finally here." 

Harry's eyes widened in fear as he realized who this was. This was the man who'd been messaging him, holy shit, the one who wanted to fuck him, fuck, fuck, fuck. "You're even sexier up close," the man muttered, and Harry heard the metallic sounds of a belt being unbuckled. He opened his mouth to scream, but the man covered it quickly. "Uh uh, can't have any of that," he said tauntingly. Harry felt rage and fear build up inside him, and he did what his instincts told him to. He bit down on the man's hand, causing him to scream loudly in pain. Harry tried to struggle away, but the man was stronger, keeping his grip on the eighteen year old, not removing his grimy hand from Harry's mouth. 

He knelt down, getting on Harry's level. He carefully removed his hand but moved quickly, grabbing Harry's jaw, forcing the boy to look up at him. "No," Harry tried to scream, but it came out as nothing more than a choked whisper, "Louis."

"What about him, he isn't here." The man said slyly, forcing Harry's lips to meet his own. Harry tried his hardest to squirm away, thrashing around and making as much noise as he could. Suddenly, he heard a short scuffling, then felt the man being ripped off him. He curled up into a ball, covering his head with his arms.

He felt a pair of arms around him. "No! Get off me!" He screamed. 

"Shush, love, it's alright, it's just me," Louis said. Harry looked up sharply, meeting Louis' eyes. "Louis," he sobbed, throwing himself into Louis' arms. "Louis, Louis, Louis..."

Louis caught Harry, whispering little words of nothing, rubbing his back as Harry sobbed into his shoulder. Paul was behind them, tackling the man to the ground. The boys stood all around, very confused, not sure how or if they should help, and in what way they could. 

"I'll take care of this, you lot get Harry back to the hotel," Paul instructed. 

"Hey, Haz, do you think you can walk?" Louis asked, and Harry nodded tearfully. Louis helped him to his feet, and he felt Liam on the other side of him, helping to support him as he walked with shaky legs. Niall and Zayn followed nearby, keeping an eye out for all of them.

They finally got Harry into the hotel and up to his room. Louis helped to peel off his clothes, soiled by the fall and covered with dirt and cuts. Zayn ran around, making him a cup of tea, and the four of them finally managed to get him settled down. He hadn't spoken a single word besides "Louis" the whole time, and he could barely do much other than breathe in and out, staring down at his hands.

"Alright, Harry, you need to tell us what's going on." Liam said, all of them sitting on the bed beside Harry, who was wrapped up in a blanket to stop his shivering, holding the cup of tea Zayn made for him. He nodded, looking up to face all of them. "He got a hold of my number a few months ago." Harry explained. "He's been messaging me pretty much everyday."

"Why didn't you just block him?" Louis asked. Harry bowed his head. "I was going to," he said, "but he had a video of us."

"Wait, what?" Louis asked, shock and anger in his voice. Harry's chin trembled, and he tried his hardest not to cry. "How?"

"I don't know," Harry choked out, "but it was us. At Princess Park and everything." He looked up at Louis, a tear rolling down his cheek. "He told me to send a picture of me or he would leak it."

Louis said nothing, his facial expression solemn. Then, he sat up, leaning forward to hold Harry in his arms. Harry's instinct was to pull back, or wonder if this was a trick, and Louis would just yell at him more. But honestly, he was too tired to do anything but collapse in Louis' arms. He cried into his shoulder, his whole body shaking with the force of each sob. Slowly, he felt the pressure of the bed beneath him ease as the other boys got up one by one, leaving Harry and Louis all by themselves. They'd heard enough to understand what had been going on, and now, the two needed to discuss it themselves in private. They knew they'd hear all about it soon enough. 

Louis rubbed Harry's back in small circles. "You realize how dangerous that was, right?" He whispered, not expecting an answer in return. "You could've gotten hurt or even worse. And what he tried to do to you- I wish you'd have told me. Or called the police."

Harry whimpered into Louis' shirt, soaked by his own tears. "I'm sorry." He croaked. "I didn't know what to do."

Louis sighed, leaning down and tucking his nose into Harrys curls. "I'm sorry I cheated." Harry said. "I just didn't want to ruin what we had, although I guess I have now, and I didn't want management to fire us."

"Harry..." Louis trailed off. Harry looked up at Louis with sad, teary eyes. "Yes?" He asked. 

"You didn't cheat," Louis said firmly. "You didn't ruin anything. Well, except my trust." He added. Harry closed his eyes, hurting at those words. "I hope we can get back to where we were someday."

Harry nodded, bowing his head. "You're breaking up with me." He said. It wasn't a question. 

Louis shook his head. "No." He said. "Not today." Harry looked back up, confused. "I love you, so much," Louis sighed, "and I know you were only thinking the best. I don't want to break up with you, but I want to work on this. We need to talk about this. And if you ever, and I mean ever, get another text like this, you come to me first. Understood?" Harry nodded, crying more. Louis held him tighter. "I just want to be able to trust you again."

"I want you to as well." Harry said. "I promise I'll do better."

Louis kissed the top of his head. "I know you do." He said, closing his eyes. 

They spent the rest of the evening like that. Louis held Harry close while the younger boy cried his eyes out. Harry had meant it when he promised to do better. He knew that trust had been broken, and that was something he would have to work for to earn again. 

So whenever he got a text from a random number, he made sure Louis knew, even if it was just something stupid, like somebody using the wrong number for a new account or texting the wrong person. Slowly, but surely, they worked things back up to where they used to be. 

This incident was often brought up when they fought, which wasn't too often. And it was something Harry would regret for the rest of his life. He knew he fucked up, and it was always going to be a point of contention. 

But there came a day when they were finally able to laugh it off. Harry cursing himself for being stupid, Louis telling him he was forgiven. 

And almost a decade later, when rumors about their relationship still swarmed the media, neither of them could remember every detail. Harry had won back Louis' trust, and they'd both promised to always tell the truth as they made their vows, and that was a promise Harry would always keep. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first one shot, and i hope you liked it!! i had the idea of harry having a stalker, and it just became more twisted.... hope you enjoyed!
> 
> love, Lili <3


End file.
